


Happy Birthday, Sariasprincy!

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Dr and Mr Uchiha enjoy their private time.





	Happy Birthday, Sariasprincy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/gifts).



From behind her oak desk, Sakura sighed, leaning her head back.

“Hn?” The deep, concerned male voice nudged at her conscience.

She gave a half-smile, threading her hands through Itachi’s dark silky locks. Of course he would notice. What would she do without him? He’d stood by her through so many challenges since the merger of the Haruno and Uchiha clans. Without his help, it would have been so much… dirtier. He was a natural negotiator with how easily he read others; read her too well, sometimes.

She rolled her head to the side to answer him.   
“Nothing. The Uzumaki made a mess again. It’s okay, it’s already handled,” she said. “I just need to have a talk with Naruto about his budget. Like the fact he’s already burned through half of it because of this ‘clumsiness’,” she said, stroking Itachi’s cheeks.

He nodded, blinking slowly, and continued with his business.

“Maybe he needs different incentives,” Sakura murmured to herself. She drew delicate circles on Itachi’s cheeks, stroking the soft skin with the pads of her thumbs. His dark eyes closed again at the intimate sensations, and he gave a soft hum of appreciation for her considerate touch. His long lashes fascinated her. His eyes held a feminine quality to them because of those lashes, yet his aristocratic features, while almost elfin, were purely male. Especially his mouth, with its lips and talented tongue.

Sensing her mind straying, Itachi took the opportunity to dive deeper into Sakura to remind her of her place.

It was most effective, leaving her gasping and her fingers tightening their grip on his head, pulling him closer as her lips lifted of their own accord, in spite of the tight grip he had on her.

“I wasn’t distracted,” she huffed, cheeks pinking as she gazed down at his glittering dark eyes. His mouth continued its pace as he kissed and suckled her, her skirt rumpled up around her middle and her panties hanging off her right foot, which hung over Itachi’s shoulder. Somehow, none of her authority was diluted by the way her perfect breasts spilled from the cups of her lace bra, her silk blouse unbuttoned to bare her to his attentive eyes as he worked her into a frenzy between her knees. “Do you like the anti-stress mat? I got it for you so your knees would be more comfortable.”

From his position beneath her desk, Itachi hummed again, sending small vibrations curling through Sakura’s body, alighting her all over again.

Smiling down at her husband, Sakura released another soft sigh, reaching down to loosen the elastic that held back Itachi’s queue.

“I’m all yours, today. Keep going,” she said, smiling at him.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
